


Isn’t this against regulations?

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: 69ing, Consensual Hazing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Group Initiations, Job/place of work, Lesbian Sex, Military, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Slash, Smut, Some Humor, This sets the rule book on fire, bed sharing, first Face sitting, first slash fic, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: While on a mission with Mojave transplants Paladin Ryan Julies, Knight Todd and scribe Shelia, Haylen is forced to share a bed with her Paladin and reveals that she feels left out but Julie is more than willing to help the Haylen feel welcome and to become part of the trio but she’ll has break more than a few rules and eat some pussy to do it!First slash <3





	Isn’t this against regulations?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



> This is for my possible soulbitch JayceCarter but how else can you show love beside femslash and bed sharing?

Isn’t this against regulations?

“Haylen You’re not sleeping on that cold ass floor.”

Julie said placing her hands on her hips as she stared down at the red headed scribe know as Haylen.

“I have a sleeping bag! It’ll be fine I promise!”

Haylen said rolling her dusty blue eyes as she Too placed her hands on her hips.

“Can you please not argue with me about this? Don’t make me use my rank as leverage Haylen!”

Julie said threateningly as she pouted tossing her silver bangs out of her eyes, Haylen sighed and threw her hands up.

“Fine if you insist Paladin, no need for such drastic measures honest. Now I’m going to go check the traps to see if we caught anything.”

Julie smirked and crossed her arms satisfied that smashed got her way,

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Haylen smiled and shook her head before turning around and walking away, her pert brotherhood made and molded ass bouncing as she walked and Julie made no attempt to hide it.

“You’re not gonna do what I think you’re gonna do to poor haylen are you Jules?”

Sighed Knight Todd as he raised an eyebrow. The silver haired Paladin gave him a not so innocent smirk and shook her head.

“What ever are you talking about?”

Shelia, a scribe partnered with Knight Todd snickered,

“Oh come on Jules you know what We’re talking about...Braking in the newbie.”

Jules feigned surprise as she walked over towards Shelia with her hips swaying.

“Are you accusing me of violation the rules of inappropriate conduct between higher and lower rank officers?”

“I didn’t ask or accuse....because we already know.”

Julie gasped and grabbed Sheila’s ass as she placed a hand over her heart.

“Why bless your little heart if you think I’d do such a thing!”

Shelia smacked the Paladin’s hand and rolled her eyes,

“I don’t think you’d do it...I know you’re gonna do it and have!”

Shelia poked her tongue, making Julie and Todd laugh just as Haylen came back in, pausing at the door way for a second before walking slowly over to the group.

“There’s nothing in the traps...What’s so funny?”

Haylen said quirky when she noticed the looks that the trip were sharing.

“Oh we were talking about....an old tradition from back out west...you know Mojave things...Nothing a East coaster like you would really want to understand...so who’s ready to make dinner!”  
  
Sheila said changing the subject as soon as possible and taking Haylen’s mind off the conversation.

Later that night....

“Remember touch me and I’ll call over a Centaur.” Sheila threatened, poking Todd in the nose before rolling over and flopping down on to her pillow.

Todd shivered and laid down beside the scribe,

“Ouch way to hit a guy where it hurts...”

Todd whines as he rolled over so his back was to Sheila’s.

“Gotta keep you in line somehow.”  
Sheila said smirking as she blew out the bedside lantern.

“And you couldn’t use nice words...”  
Todd grumbled rolling his eyes before blowing out his own lantern.

“Good night you two!” Julie said lifting herself up on to one elbow.

“Night Jules!”   
Chimed Todd and Shelia together just as Haylen was walking in, again she was thrown for a loop.

She let out a soft almost disappointed sigh as she crawled onto the large 2 person mattress where Julie was already laying down and waiting.

“Hey what’s up girly?”

Jules asked her voice full of genuine concern, her Spearmint green eyes practically glowing in the barely lit room, the only light came from the low burning fireplace.

Haylen sighed and rolled over on to her side so her back was to Julie.

“It’s nothing really...”

But it was clear that Haylen was lying.

“You’re a terrible liar Haylen. Now please tell me what’s going...”

Haylen huffed and rolled over once again but this time she rolled so she was facing Julie.

“Do you guys like me?”

The question threw Julie for a loop,

“Yeah of course we do! Why?”

Haylen sighed and scooted closure to Julie, her blue eyes were glossy and she seemed like she was upset.

“It’s just that...I feel left out. Like you guys have your own little cliche and I’m an outsider looking in, maybe because I’m not from the Mojave. I know It’s petty and stupid but-“

Jules let out a low chuckle and laid all the way down next to Haylen, and gently reached out and stroked the woman’s pale cheek.

“Well first of all silly you are an outsider but it’s not because you’re not from the Mojave and it’s not petty. I totally understand...and don’t worry you won’t always be an outsider. You just have to be come one of us..”

Haylen’s eyes lit up as Julie talked and Julie smiled a soft smile one that hid her knowing grin.

“What do you mean become one of you?”

Haylen asked innocently, it was clear that she was hooked but Julie wasn’t going to reel her in just yet.

“I’ll tell you in the morning. I promise!”

Haylen’s face fell for a moment but then peeled back up.

“Sure sounds good! By the way thanks Paladin.”

Haylen said rolling over, Julie smiled and sat up on her elbow before planting a kiss on the girl’s cheek.

“No problem Scribe and you can call me Jules by the way.”

Haylen froze up then relaxed and blushed a deep pink color as she tried to process what had happened.

“Oh-oh okay night pal- I mean Jules.”

Haylen stammered a little as Jules chuckled and laid back down on her pillow smirking to herself as her body began to heat up and her nipples harden.

And with that the room fell silent save for the crackling of the fire and sounds of the wildlife and Todd’s snoring.

Julie listened for quite sometime before confirming that Haylem was asleep before she made her move.

Pretending to be asleep she rolled over and snuggled closer to Haylen until her Breast were against Haylen’s back and her nose was touching the other woman’s neck. Haylen sighed and let out a soft content sigh as Julie placed a kiss on Haylen’s exposed shoulder and then wrapped an arm around her waist.

Julie’s expert hands ghosted up the front of Haylen’s shirt and gently brushed her nipples through her thin BOS tank top making Haylen moan and push her chest into Julie’s hands.

Julie smiled and kissed the other woman’s neck this time and gently squeezed the other woman’s breast before planting another kiss on her neck making Haylen shiver and curl into Julie’s warm body just like she planed.

Haylen let out a disappointed sigh when Julie pulled her hands off her breast so she could slip them up her shirt and her skin to skin contact.

Haylen sighed happily then let a sultry moan as Julie pinched her nipples and kissed behind her ear.

“Julie...”

Haylen moaned as she started waking up and Julie was aware of this but she didn’t care because this was all part of the plan.

“Shh.”

Julie cooed into the other woman’s ear kissing her neck and still massaging the other woman’s breast.

“Julie what are you-“

Julie clapped a hand over Haylen’s pretty little mouth before sucking on her ear lobe.

“Well you know how I said I’d making you one of us? Well this is how...I know you want me, so don’t either bother playing innocent.”

Julie released her hand from Haylen’s mouth and gently slid the said hand down the front of her bed pants only to find out she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“Are we even allowed to do this?”  
Haylen whispered as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation.

Julie chuckled and rolled her eyes as one hand massaged Haylen’s small but perky breast and the other rubbed her thighs and teased the outside of Haylen’s slit, making her moan.

Julie clapped a hand back over Haylen’s mouth... the same ones that had made contact with her pussy.

“Shhh let’s not wake the children shall we.”

Julie snickered and turned Haylen’s face towards her and removed her hand from her mouth and replaced it with her own lips.

The kiss was tentative at first as Haylen was unsure of herself but the lack of self assurance disappeared when Julie slipped her own tongue into Haylen’s mouth.

Haylen moan softly and pulled away panting before fully rolling over and leaning her forehead against Julie’s.

“So I’m going to be come one of the cool kids huh?”

Julie chuckled and nodded,

“Hazing included with no extra fee...but speaking of regulations aren’t sweat pants violating the dress code?”

Before Haylen could answer Julie reached down and yanked off Haylen’s sweatpants and crushed her lips against Haylen’s, gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

Haylen’s gasp was stiffed and replaced with with a frog moan as Julie reached between her legs and slipped one finger between her lips and gently began rubbing her clit with her thumb while her index teased her opening.

“You’re slippery than a Brahmin calf’s mouth there darlin.”

Haylen froze up and started snorting and squeaking with laughter before Julie could shush her up.

Julie panicked and lifted her shirt and quoted Haylen’s laughter by shoving her left breast in to her mouth effectively silencing her.

Julie moaned as haylen sucked and nibbled on her nipple, using her tongue to press it against the roof of her mouth.

Julie bite her lip and let out a whimper when she stopped,

“You’re wearing sweatpants as well...might need to get rid of these too. After all a commander should never as her men to do something she wouldn’t do herself.”

Haylen whispered huskily as she grabbed Julie’s ass before yanking her pants down.

“Are you sassing me?”

Julie gasped grabbing Haylen’s face before roughly kissing the other woman.

Haylen smirked and reached for Julie’s tits, gently pulling on her nipples making Julie moan rather loudly.

Haylen pulled away hastily and threw panicked glances at the other 2 team mates who were sleeping on the other side of the room.

Julie chuckled softly and shook her head before she started kissing Haylen’s jaws and neck.

“No need to worry,”

She purred nipping at Haylen’s collar bone and breast, making Haylen purr with delight.

“Those two sleep like the dead and unless you rip ass or smell like coffee, they’ll stay dead. But what we do need to worry about is taking care of this....”

Julie hummed casually as she kissed her way down to Haylen’s pussy, her finger gently rubbing and priding the younger woman’s very damp slit.

Haylen gave a weak chuckle and wiggled her hips as Julie’s fingers gently slipped inside her moist body.

Julie smiled as she leaned forward and gently licked the sweet and musky smelling snatch in front of her.

Haylen rolled her hips and could barely contain her symphony of moans as Julie caressed and massage the rough spot inside Haylen’s pussy while still latched on to her clit. Her tongue swirling and lapping the sensitive nub, as Haylen began bucking her hips Julie increased her fingering, and relentlessly sucking at Haylen’s clit.

As Haylen’s walls tightened around Julie’s fingers, Julie slid in another finger and nibbled on the Scribes clit making poor Haylen sweat and shake as she rode out her orgasm.

Haylen whimpered and cursed under her breath as she panted and Gasped for air.

“You deserve a promotion!”

Haylen panted pulling Julie up for a kiss, Julie chuckled and put her hand over Haylen’s and place the two hands on top of her breast and squeezed.

“Oh but the ritual isn’t over...I have to fix that face of yours.”

Julie whispered softly into Haylen’s ear, as Haylen began massaging Julie’s large and heavy breast making Julie shiver with pleasure.

“What? What do you mean-“

Julie cut her off with a quick kiss before talking,

“I’m going to sit on it.”

Julie grinned as Haylen’s eyes went wide in surprise and shock, she had experimented before but not to this degree.

Haylen’s mind began to race and anxiety started creeeping in, what if she couldn’t please her or what if-

“It’ll be okay I promise.”

Julie crooned softly as she leaned her forehead against Haylen’s as if hearing Haylen’s thoughts.

“What if I bite you?”

Haylen sighed looking away, embarrassed making Julie chuckle softly.

“You don’t get to my rank without learning to like a little pinch and squeal every once in a while, now you gonna eat my pussy or not Newbie?”

Haylen’s eyebrows shot up as she started to lie down, shooting one more glance at the other two sleeping squad mates before getting full situated.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

Julie smiled and kneeled over the other woman’s face, her pussy landing g perfectly on Haylen’s mouth.

Julie shuddered with pleasure as Haylen began licking Julie’s damp pussy with long broad strokes and then refining it down it tentative and diligent swipes over her clit.

At first Julie only sighed and grabbed at her own breast but as Haylen continued she felt hotter and bolder.

“That’s it Haylen! You eat that pussy like synths eat fancylad snack cakes!”

Haylen’s laughed was muffled by Julie’s pussy cause Julie’s to vibrate and tighten up.

Julie moaned and ground her face on the others woman’s pussy, saturating it with slippery juices as she neared her orgasm.

“That’s it! Finger me baby!”

Julie whispered as Haylen’s fingers proved and curled around her rough center.

Haylen moaned as Julie bent over so now they were in 69 position.

Haylen was still sensitive and whimpered and gasped as Julie’s tongue farted out eager for more of her pussy.

Julie panted and sighed as she got closer and closer to her finish, all the while thrusting her fingers in and out of the other woman.

Haylen squirmed and squeaked as she felt another orgasm approaching. Haylen’s mouth latched on Julie’s clit as her fingers caressed and rubbed Julie’s g spot making Julie whines and curse as she tightened her pussy up.

“That’s it’s! Oh right there! Oh Scribe! That it give it you Paladin.”

Julie snarled and gasped as she came, her finger thrusting became erratic but nevertheless Haylen finished right behind her.

“oh Ad Victoriam!”

Haylen hissed less than quietly as she panted and wheezed, her eyes rested up as she came down from her high.

“Ave! true to Caesar!”

Grunted Julie as she had small mini orgasms as Haylen licked her pussy further cleaning it throughly, each stroke was blissfully torturous.

“Will you two kindly shut the fuck up?”

Todd groaned as he threw a book at the two now sweaty post coital cuddling lovers.

Shelia sighed and rolled over and smacked Todd on the head a few times.

“How about you shut up and let the girls enjoy themselves! Let Haylen enjoy being a newbie you jerk.”

“Ow! Damn fine!Im going back to bed!”

Todd groaned as Shelia flicked his ear one more time before giving Haylen and Julie a thumbs up.

“Welcome to the club girly! Night ladies!”  
  
The two women laughed and rolled their eyes before snuggling down into the blankets.

“You know you never did answer my question...”

Haylen said thoughtfully as she leaned her forehead against Julie’s as Julie smirked and ran her hand through Haylen’s hair before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“And what question would that be?”  
Julie said smirking as she ran her fingers through the others woman’s forerunner red hair.

“Doesn’t this against regulations?”  
  
Julie chuckled and pulled the woman to her chest and kissed the top of her head before falling a asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
